Naziemny Mech
to skafander bojowy, który Cole wykorzystał do boju z Ninja Droidami, kiedy Cyfrowy Władca przejął kontrolę nad Nowym Miastem Ninjago. Zwykła wersja tego wehikułu (nie zhakowana przez Technoostrza) została stworzona prawdopodobnie przez Borg Industries. Historia Twórcą zwykłych robotów bojowych byli zapewne inżynierowie z Borg Industries. Kiedy Mroczny Władca został pokonany w walce z Lloydem Garmadonem, stał się cyfrowym wirusem i zwabił Ninja do stolicy Krainy Ninjago. Cyfrowy Władca zapanował nad systemami Borg Industries, przejął kontrolę nad wieloma, jeżeli nie wszystkimi urządzeniami, w tym też nad robotami bojowymi. Jeden z nich znalazł Ninja uciekających z Wieży Borg Industries. Ten sam pojazd został zhakowany za pomocą Technoostrza przez Cole'a i zmienił się w niezależny od Cyfrowego Władcy Naziemny Mech. Wojownicy Żywiołów wykorzystali go, by zabrać z Wieży senseia Wu, Nyę oraz uczniów ze szkoły senseia. Następnie Cole użył Naziemnego Mechu w walce z maszynami kontrolowanymi przez wirusa. Ninja zostali w swoich pojazdach otoczeni przez siły Cyfrowego Władcy, w tym przez śmigłowce, lecz na miejsce przybył Lloyd. Wydawało się, że jego Złota Moc unieszkodliwiła pojazdy wroga, lecz po chwili śmigłowce, roboty bojowe i inne maszyny znowu przystąpiły do ataku. Cole i inni Ninja uciekli z miasta w swoich maszynach, podczas, gdy Wu z Technoostrzami (na których zdobyciu zależało Władcy) odwracał uwagę Cyfrowego Władcy. W końcu senseia otoczyły śmigłowce, lecz wtedy okazało się, że starzec po kryjomu przekazał je wcześniej Kaiowi. Gdy Ninja opuścili Nowe Miasto Ninjago, Cyfrowy Władca nakazał swoim Ninja Droidom patrolowanie metropolii w śmigłowcach. Wkrótce Nindroidy zaatakowały klasztor Garmadona, co po raz kolejny zmusiło wojowników się w nim ukrywających do ucieczki. Aby odciągnąć od siebie uwagę wroga, uruchomili autopiloty w swoich pojazdach, które ruszyły bez nich. Dało to Ninja trochę czasu, jednak Naziemny Mech i inne wehikuły szybko zostały strącone i unieruchomione przez Cryptora i jego Destruktora. Kiedy Ninja wojowali z Cyfrowym Władcą w Cyberświecie, Cole użył swojego Technoostrza do stworzenia Naziemnego Mecha, po czym użył go do pokonania wirtualnych wersji maszyn Borg Industries (w tym także robotów bojowych), kontrolowanych przez złego wirusa. Następnie Ninja, w swoich pojazdach, przebili się przez kod źródłowy do portu aktywacyjnego systemu. Tam pokonali Cyfrowego Władcę, uwalniając program od wirusa. Niedługo po tym okazało się, że Mroczny Władca przeżył starcie i przeniknął do świata rzeczywistego. Cole użył Naziemnego Mecha, by razem z Jayem, Zanem i Lloydem pomóc Kaiowi, uwięzionemu pod Zagionym Miastem Ouroboros, gdzie dopełniała się operacja: Arkturus. Naziemny Mech został użyty kolejny raz, tuż po powrocie Ninja z wyprawy na kometę, na której znajdowały się Złote Bronie Spinjitzu. Kiedy Wojownicy Żywiołów spadali z nieba, Naziemny Mech przechwycił Cole'a. Następnie Ninja, wraz z Garmadonem, Wu i Nyą przystąpili do szturmu na miasto-twierdzę, w której zamknął się Mroczny Władca pod postacią Złotego Mistrza. Cole i Jay starali się przedrzeć się wieżowcami tworzącymi gruby, zwarty mur. Udało im się to, lecz Naziemny Mech, podobnie jak inne pojazdy Ninja nie mógł uciec przed przyciąganiem Spinjtzu Overlorda. Cole uratował się, wyskakując z maszyny, która tuż po tym z impetem uderzyła o ziemię. Po tych wydarzeniach Naziemny Mech został odbudowany przez Nyę. W czasie konfliktu z Duchami został ponownie użyty przez Cole'a podczas wspinaczki po Zawodzącej Górze. Został on jednak zniszczony przez lawinę wywołaną przez Banshę. Opis Naziemny Mech jest dość masywną machiną będącą skafandrem bojowym. Może zostać użyty do walki, transportu lub nawet do wspinaczki górskiej. Mech przypomina człowieka bez głowy. Kadłub znajduje się na klatce piersiowej i jest jedno osobowy. Kierowca pojazdu musi stać by nim sterować. Z rąk wystają długie, obrotowe pazury, które można wykorzystać w walce wręcz. Walka dystansowa jest możliwa dzięki dwóm działkom umieszczonym przy wcześniej już wspomnianych pazurach. Mech może połączyć się z Piorunowym Pojazdem Jaya dodając mu dodatkowe przyspieszenie. 200px|right|thumb|Roboty bojowe Roboty bojowe Borg Industries To wersja Naziemnego Mechu sprzed zhakowania przez Technoostrze. Zwykłe roboty bojowe są mniej zaawansowane od pojazdu Cole'a. Nie posiadają one długich pazurów, a ich zachowanie jest już wcześniej zaprogramowane. Nie mają niczego na rodzaj głowy, ale na klatce piersiowej świeci się jedno oko. Informacje o zestawie Naziemny Mech pojawił się w zestawie wydanym w pierwszej połowie 2014 roku - 70723 Piorunowy pojazd. Galeria 70723 Thunder Raider Alt 3.png|Piorunowy Pojazd połączony z Naziemny Mech|Naziemnym Mechem 70723 Thunder Raider CGI.png|Model CGI Naziemnego Mechu z Piorunowym Pojazdem Earth Mech in Promo Animation.png|Naziemny Mech w animacji promocyjnej zestawu 70723 Thunder Raider with Earth Mech in Promo Animation.png|Naziemny Mech połączony z Piorunowym Pojazdem w animacji promocyjnej zestawu 70723 Security Mech in Promo Animation.png|Robot bojowy w animacji promocyjnej zestawu 70722 en:Cole’s Earth Mech